


as sweet and as wonderful

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stopping the alpha pack broke scott but lydia has not given up on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as sweet and as wonderful

Lydia was surprised Scott stayed sane for as long as he did. She was surprised _she_ was still sane, after all Peter had put her through. But she hadn’t had the weight of all her loved ones on her shoulders these past few months, nowhere near the extent Scott had. All that pressure and all that fear had worn him down.

In the end, the sacrifice of his sanity had saved them all. The Alpha pack was gone and everyone was slowly beginning to heal in their own ways –except Scott.

He was stuck, even when he seemed almost like his old self, even when he was laughing with Stiles and talking about lacrosse with Danny. Because those happy times never lasted. Eventually, he went silent for weeks or became violent.

It hurt to watch but Lydia quickly discovered turning her back on him was impossible. She couldn’t eat. She couldn’t sleep. Seeing him became as important to her as breathing and, on the day of her high school graduation, she talked to his silent form and set her graduation cap on his unresponsive head. She liked to think that made him happy. He’d never told her otherwise.

Eventually, she came to understand why she couldn’t turn her back on him.

It had been one of Scott’s bad days and, instead of backing down when he lunged at her, she’d found herself coming to meet him. She had scars on her arms from the encounter but they were distant in comparison to her intense memory of needing to help him, whether it be to calm him or help him vent.

It was then that she realized she loved him.

It was then that she realized that, no matter how broken Scott might be, she was never going to leave him.

And he came to realize this too, after years had passed and she’d added a university cap to her high school one. He’d smiled when he’d realized, his first smile in a month. He didn’t say anything, just smiled. At the time, that smile had seemed more brilliant than the words.

She was wrong, of course.

The words were just as sweet and just as wonderful to hear and, wrapped in her arms, whispering apologises unneeded for his sanity, she finally said those words aloud herself.

“I love you too, loser.”


End file.
